Signal processors use analog to digital converters (ADCs) to represent a given signal using uniform sampling, which relies on a worst case condition or Nyquist criterion to represent a bandlimited signal. However, this type of sampling (also referred to as redundant sampling) is not efficient in applications where only specific regions are of interest.